All My Life
by MRBee
Summary: he knew this day would come. Both had been waiting for it for a while. To take a huge leap in their relationship, and he'd make today that day. very fluffy NarutoXHinata my first songfic REVIEW PLEASE!


**Very first song fic. I came up with this today and while working on This Time for Hinata. I wasn't expecting on writing this but when i through some words in, i just couldn't stop. Well this is as fluffy as i could achieve... as of now.**

Well according to the title, this is in fact a song fic from "All My Life" by **K-Ci & JoJo**

Please review! I really want to know how much you like it.

Disclaimer: Kishi-sama owns Naruto, not me. Nor do i own the song "All My Life" but i do own my fluffiness put in this.

(Gamapuchi- small toad, is a summon i made up... unless it already exists...)

* * *

It was a beautiful late afternoon in Konoha. The sky began to fill with the warm orangey glow of the soon setting sun. One person in particular was more excited then anyone else about sundown. No, that wasn't all. He felt so much more than that. It was happiness and fear, anxiety and nervousness, he determined but shy. So many emotions filled the young man's head, but how could you blame him. Today was no ordinary day. For weeks before he swore over his Nindo that today would be the day.

_I'm So Glad…_

Shaky hands went towards his desk drawers, pulling out a simple white envelope. Inside it, only he knew what it was, but it's importance to him was priceless. Several hand seals flew by as a small pale-orange frog 'poofed' into view.

"Gamapuchi, give this to her" the young man said smiling, obvious to who 'her' meant. The toad was oblivious to the situation but his dreamy smile and delightful aura seemed contagious as he took the envelope with a wide grin and took off towards the window.

His head turned to a picture of him and his most precious person. The two had spent a special festival in Konoha together and took this picture to remember the time. It showed of him smiling while softly rubbing his cheek against shiny indigo hair. Yes, this person was none other than lavender-eyed princess and his girlfriend of two years, and that picture held the memory of both their first date and the day they became a couple.

_I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You_

He picked up the photo and held it closer to him. The boy thumbed the girl's cheek while his eyes fell upon a familiar hitai-ate that hung from her neck, which was now wrapped around his forehead. A bigger smile crept up his face while a tiny tear appeared thinking about the time they exchanged hitai-ates so that they would always have something of each other when they left on separate missions.

_And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You_

Gently, He put back the photo to its exact spot on the right corner of his desk, next to his bed. As he tore his eyes away from the frame, it was again drawn to another photo that hung from the wall. It was taken during the Jounin initiation party. In the picture was a group of people, all precious to him, huddled to fit inside the frame. Around him were his friends and surrogate family and right next to him, attached to his arm giving a similar foxy grin... was her.

_Girl You Are…  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,_

Tsunade had one hand on his shoulder giving a proud smile while the other miraculously didn't have a bottle of sake in it.

_Close To Me You're Like My Father,_

Iruka stood to Tsunade's left. His hand on the young Jounin's head, ruffling up some blonde hair.

_Close To Me You're Like My Sister,_

To the right of the boy stood a smiling pink-haired girl. Sakura had on her typical photo smile while she made a peace sign. She too was wearing a jounin vest like the rest of the young individuals her age.

_Close To Me You're Like My Brother,_

Next to Sakura stood a smirking Sasuke. He was the cause of their promotion, since their mission to defeat Akatsuki succeeded with his help, thus admitted back into the Konoha forces as a newly instated Jounin.

_And You Are The Only One, My Everything _

The girl who he'd been dating for about a year stood close to him, clinging on his arm. Both wore his trademark grin, while he looked bright and cheerful with his, she had looked especially 'Kawaii' with hers. At the ages of seventeen, the two had finally become Jounins.

_And For You This Song I Sing..._

His head turned around once more towards his bed. Quickly he reached out underneath the pillow to grab a small object. The thing was soon stuffed down his front pocket while his body made motion to jump out of the window.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I… That I Finally Found You_

He skillfully landed on a nearby rooftop and gazed to his left toward an air vent. This was the place where he first caught his current girlfriend admiring him through his window. A soft chuckle came out at how silly she acted at times.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

He continued his run, bounding over rooftops, occasionally patting on his pocket to reassure he had the small object with him. The whole time he replayed the event he thought would unfold this evening. So many ways he could approach this and all amounted to the simple fact. Today will be a special day.

_I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of... Baby_

After a few moments, he jumped off a low roof onto the streets of Konoha. Walking calmly, but a smile on his face, he looked at some of the familiar sights. One of them was a person with pink hair strolling by.

_Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of_

He waved hi to his fellow teammate Sakura, while mentally slapping himself in the forehead at his past stupidity. He was young and blind and didn't know any better. Well at least he hoped to make it all up with today. Again he patted his right pocket, putting another grin to his face.

_I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You_

He really did love her. He told her so at their first anniversary, and he thought he proved it only a few months ago, the day of her birthday. The young man had been sneaky that day and stole her from everyone else after cutting the cake. That night he led her to his special spot atop the Hokage Mountain. A few blankets and a candle were there to keep them warm. His present was something special, in which she had given him something as well. Both gifts had been reserved for each other specifically and to no one else.

_All My Life (Ohhhh... Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I... That I Finally Found You_

On the other side of Konoha, a young women walked inside her room. She had just finished an oddly lax training with her teammates. Something about today made her especially anxious, though she had absolutely no idea why. But for some reason or another, she knew it had something to do with her boyfriend as his face kept appearing in front of her. She was happy that it did and was reluctant to shake it off. Instead she grabbed a towel to take a well-deserved bath all the while dreamily thinking about him.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

She finally walked out of the bathroom, still thinking about her precious someone. The teen heiress walked to her closet and put on her typical outfit, aside her lofty jacket. Slowly she made her way towards her desk where she spotted a presumably seasoned hitai-ate. She picked up the object and felt the oddly warm feel of the worn-out metal.

'If I held it close enough… it's like I can feel him… I can almost smell his scent' she thought still keeping the vision of his handsome face giving her that endearing smile he only gave her and to no one else. It was then that a small orange frog appeared before her holding an envelope. Gamapuchi hopped his way towards the familiar girl and dropped the paper with a smile before 'poofing' away.

She lowered one hand down towards the desk to read the envelope. Oddly it was only marked by her name, but she had a feeling to whom it was from. Carefully she opened the envelope, eager to read it's content.

_You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turned My Life Around,  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down,_

She smiled a bright and heartfelt smile. She was finally going to see him. It had been an long two days since she'd seen him and the message said she'd meet him tonight. It read:

**"When the sun lights the sky gold. Find me where our heart's first merged."**

Even though the message had been so vague, she clearly knew exactly where to go. It was the swings in front of the academy. It was there where he had asked her out, minutes before they took a memorable picture that also sat on her desk. She hugged the note tightly against her chest while she looked at his handsome face in the photo.

_You're All That I've Ever Known,  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down_

Thoughts about him randomly popped up in her head. He's been her inspiration for so long. It was because of him that she was able to be motivated into being the strong, brave, confident kunoichi that she is now.

At times, he was truly there for her. She remembered precisely the day he rooted for her to defeat her cousin during the preliminaries of the Chunin exams. He encouraged her to never give up and helped her change, even if she thought it was a little. Nevertheless, she changed, at least to her love's eyes.

_Say...You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down_

Now more then ever had he been there for her. During the difficult Jounin exams, he continued to encourage her through her single matches and supported each other during the final mission.

Each time showed how much he was a pillar of strength and a shoulder of support for her.

During that mission, the final stage of the exam, she accidentally harmed an innocent, common in the shinobi life, but she believed she had killed an innocent little girl. Yet instead of wallowing in her sorrow alone, he was there to hold on to her, to give her something to hold on to. It was he who told her the injured girl had survived and he who helped track the girl down to show that she was indeed alive and to let her give the girl and her mother an apology.

She sighed as she took the note and carefully placed it in her front pocket. Taking a quick glance outside the window, the sun was nearly a quarter way down, and the sky began to emit a soft yellow glow. Quickly she jumped to her feet and ran towards the door hoping she wouldn't be late.

_And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

She wasted no time in getting to her destination. She tried to remember the last time she had ran so fast but she quickly shook the thoughts away. The young women walked towards the empty swing, her hair surprisingly stayed neat and elegant as it flowed along with the wind.

She then took her seat on the swing wondering if she had made it one time. One look at the sky told her she just made it, watching the blue sky turn gold, and the few drifting clouds take a sunny yellow hue.

Curious, the women activated her Byakugan and spotted a familiar glow of blue and red chakra from behind the tree. She giggled before speaking, "I know you're there. For a ninja, you're not the best hider" she spoke with a smile.

And just like she said, a blonde haired lad walked from behind the tree into her non-enhanced view. Slowly he approached her, his hands tucked in his pocket giving her that special endearing smile.

_And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I... That I Finally Found You_

"So… how come you asked me to come here," she said with a smile. He simply looked back at her and continued to walk until he was just a step in front of her.

"What? Can't a guy just ask to see his girlfriend that he hasn't seen in a couple days," He said trying to act innocently. The young man was soon grasped by his arm and trapped in a loving kiss by the women. Their lips brushed against each other until he captured her bottom lip while she did the same with his upper.

Pulling apart she opened her eyes to meet his gaze, "Now is that all?" she said giggling.

Dang he had been caught. Well it's not like it wasn't true, but there was indeed more. "Well I really just wanted to see you… and to tell you how much you mean to me. Never in my entire eighteen years of living have ever thought I'd be this much in love with a person. I wish I could just invent a word to sum up how much I love you. You're everything to me, you why I wake up every day, and the reason I keep going to sleep to dream. You're why I could be so driven to be a stronger shinobi and the answer to why I can be so calm and collected. I really do think that you keep me together, and I need you as much as I love you. I know in the bottom of my heart I will never love another as much as I do you, and will never stop feeling this way... and i want to keep feeling this way forever," the young man said.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

Hearing his voice, hearing him say all those things, hearing him tell her how much he loves her brought so much emotion in her. She could feel her heart nearly explode with this tingly feeling.

Tears that welled up inside her burst through her eyes like a broken dam. But these tears were not of sadness or depression; they were of utter joy and happiness.

"I too… I will never stop loving you. I've loved you for so long and not once has it ever flickered. Since the academy I've had feelings for you. Deep feelings of admiration were in me… and when we both grew older it developed into love. That day… when you told me you wanted to be with me… I thought I'd never be happier. But just spending time with you after that proved me wrong. I couldn't ever be less happy than I was the day before. Something about you keeps me happy each day, just the mere thought of your smile brings one to me. I love you and I'll always love you no matter what happens, no matter how long we stay together, nothing could ever waver this feeling" she said just before tearing up some more and thrusting herself onto her boyfriend.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I... That I Finally Found You_

He stayed there kneeling, holding his love closely as she sobbed tears of joy onto him. His chest began to warm up, but rather from her statement than from her wet tears. Now more than ever had he chosen a better time to do this. He was told there was no such thing as a perfect moment, but here he was next to his perfect love in the perfect setting nearing the perfect moment.

He gently took her by the arms and brought some, but very little, distance between the two, just enough that they were able to look at each other cleanly. "Good… I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't said what you did… well maybe I would have done the same thing," he said dreamily to her.

Though his voice sounded like and angel's song to her, it nonetheless confused the women a bit. Still she stayed quite waiting for an explanation.

"Cause… well… there's one more thing" he whispered just audible enough for his girlfriend to hear, "You know how much I love you… and I know that you feel the same way. When I said I wanted a way to keep your love forever, I really meant it… that's why…" he paused briefly to burrow in pocket of the small object stuffed away in it.

Gently he took it out and brought it to her view and adjusting his stance to the traditional kneeling position used in this kind of event. "I want to ask you this." He said gazing at the beautiful eyes staring back at him. They were opened wide with shocked then mellowed down with joy.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You_

"Will you grant me the wish of fulfilling my greatest desire: To have you, to love you, for you to love me forever with nothing standing between us. Hyuga Hinata… will you marry me?"

_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

She continued to look at him. Eyes were now shut, trying to keep even more tears from spilling but failed miserably. Just a small crack appeared then soon lunged at the warm body in front of her once more, this time shoving her face in his chest while grasping onto the fabric of his jacket. All the while she nodded her head vigorously. He in turn wrapped his arms around her and shed some of his own tears of joy.

The two kneeled there on the floor clinging onto each other tightly, never wanting to let go in fear they'd die from the lose of warmth. But indeed they separated somewhat, just enough for her face to get some air.

She brought her eyes up to meet his. "Yes… of course I will," she said while giving him his trademark grin. He couldn't help himself now, she knew what kind of effect that had on him. Without a second though he inched his face closer… closer… closer still… then their lips met.

Two figures kissed under a lone tree glowing by the light of a setting sun…

_And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You..._

* * *

**So did you like? Yeah fluffy right? Well i'd REALLY appreciate reviews. the least you could do for the time i spent on this :P. well i really hope you enjoy. I don't normally do song fics, but i just couldn't stop singing this song, so i hope i did justice in it.**

**Remember, please review.**


End file.
